Give me additional Energy
by Yuni1906
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble tentang Kris yang mencoba meminta "Energi Tambahan" dari kekasih manisnya Huang Zi Tao. YAOI. KrisTao Couple.


Tittle : Give Me Additional Energy

Cast : Kris & Zi Tao

Other Cast : Suho,Lay

Disclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang Tua serta diri mereka sendiri

**Warning** : YAOI, Boy x Boy, cerita gaje,absurd,typo. Bagi yang nggak suka YAOI, mending jangan baca. KrisTao Couple & nyempil SuLay dikit.

Don't Like Don't Read

KrisTao lagi dari saya,semoga pada suka

Happy Reading

.

.

Saat ini para member EXO sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm. Setelah seharian tadi berlatih untuk comeback mereka nanti. Sekarang yang mereka inginkan hanya tidur dikasur yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Kris,Suho" Panggil Manager Hyung pada duo leader yang saat ini sedang duduk di lobby kantor agensi bersama member lainnya.

"Iya ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Suho

" Mian sebelumnya, tapi kalian berdua harus tinggal disini dulu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan tentang comeback kalian nanti. Sebantar saja, dan yang lain bisa pulang lebih dulu" Kata Manager Hyung,lalu berlalu masuk kembali kedalam.

"Kenapa harus mendadak" Gerutu Kris.

"Sudahlah Kris,hanya sebentar saja" Kata Suho memberi pengertian kepada partnernya itu.

"Lay chagi,kau pulanglah lebih dulu & cepat istirahat. Nanti di dorm Hyung akan tidur dikamarmu" Ucap Suho kepada Lay yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah,tapi bagaimana dengan Kris Ge dan Manager Hyung merekakan sekamar denganku?" Jawab dan tanya Lay.

"Tenang saja,Manager Hyung tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini, & si Naga itu biar saja tidur diluar" Jelas Suho.

Sedangkan Kris,dia sudah menekuk wajah tampannya karena kesal sekarang. Demi semua koleksi panda milik namjachingu manisnya -Tao- Dia lelah saat ini dan yang diinginkannya adalah segera kembali ke dorm dan tidur.

"Kris Ge" Panggil Tao

"Iya Baby," Jawab Kris sambil menatap Tao yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa Gege mau Tao temani disini?" Tawar Tao.

"Hah...tidak,tidak, kau pulang saja Baby,dan cepat istirahat OK" Tolak Kris cepat. Dia tidak mau kekasih manisnya itu kelelahan karena menunggu dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Tao pulang lebih dulu dengan yang lain ne" Kata Tao sambil mencium pipi Kris.

"Tidurlah di Van nanti, dan jangan duduk didekat ChanBaek,karena nanti mereka akan mengganggumu dengan suara berisik mereka" Pesan Kris lalu memeluk Tao dan mencium bibir tipis milik Tao sekilas.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di dorm para member EXO langsung memasuki kamar mereka dan tidur. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Tao. Pemuda berjuluk Kungfu Panda itu saat ini tengah duduk diruang tengah dorm dengan secangkir coklat panas & TV yang menyala. Tangannya sibuk mengutak - atik ponsel,tidak mempedulikan televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara berita. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Pasti itu Kris Ge & Suho Hyung" Batin Tao.

"Baby kau belum tidur" Kaget Kris,saat memasuki ruang tengah dan mendapati pandanya masih terjaga. Dan Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kris.

"Hai Tao" Sapa Suho

"Suho Hyung,Lay Ge sedang ada di kamar. Sepertinya dia kelelahan,jadi tidak bisa menunggu Hyung pulang" Kata Tao pada Suho.

"Oh..baiklah, aku juga ingin langsung tidur saja. Selamat malam Kris, Tao" kata Suho lalu berjalan menuju kamar Lay.

"Hah..aku lelah Baby" Kata Kris yang sudah duduk disamping Tao.

"Kalau begitu,cepatlah ganti baju dan ayo kita tidur" Jawab Tao sambil membuka kancing mantel Kris.

"Tapi Gege, bicara soal tidur. Gege akan tidur dimana malam ini?"

"Kau lupa kalau masih ada kamar kosong diruang depan Baby? Gege akan tidur disana, bersamamu. Dan satu lagi Gege tidak menerima penolakan sayang" Kata Kris mutlak yang membuat Tao berdecak.

"Aku memang selalu tidak bisa menolak kemauanmu Ge" Jawab Tao & disambut tawa kecil oleh Kris.

"Baby,karena Gege sangat lelah dan sepertinya tidak sanggup jika harus berjalan sampai ke kamar. Bisakah Gege mendapat energi tambahan?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan sikap Kris yang selalu manja jika sudah bersamanya. Lalu beralih untuk duduk dipangkuan Kris.

"Memang berapa banyak energi tambahan yang kau inginkan Tuan Wu?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris.

Kris menarik pinggang Tao,membuat tubuh Tao semakin menempel padanya. Lalu meraih leher Tao dan berbisik "Sebanyak yang bisa kau berikan sayang" Dan setelahnya langsung mencium bibir Tao. Menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuk Kris itu. Hingga Tao menarik diri dan membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Issh...itu belum cukup Baby" Kata Kris kesal dan mencoba meraih bibir Tao lagi, tapi Tao segera menutup mulut Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah cukup Kris Ge sayang, sekarang gege cepat bersihkan badan Gege dan ganti baju, lalu kita tidur" Kata Tao beranjak dari pangkuan Kris dan menarik tangan Kris, agar sang duizhang berdiri.

"Sekarang Gege cuci muka & gosok gigi dulu, Tao akan menyiapkan ganti baju untuk Gege" Lanjut Tao sambil mendorong Kris masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah mencuci muka dan kaki serta menggosok giginya. Kris segera menuju kekamar yang akan dia tempati bersama Tao. Saat membuka pintu, dilihatnya Tao yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

"Gege sudah selesai?" Tanya Tao saat melihat Kris memasuki kamar.

"Iya,mana baju Gege Baby" Jawab Kris. Lalu Tao menyerahkan baju tidur berwarna biru muda kepada Kris.

"Yack...Gege,kenapa Gege melepas baju Gege" Teriak Tao saat melihat Kris dengan santainya melepas baju dihadapannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kris bingung

"Gege hanya ingin mengganti baju" Lanjut Kris

"Iya tapi jangan didepan Tao,Gege" Balas Tao sambil menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Kris, diotaknya terlintas ide yang briliant setelah mendapati Tao yang salah tingkah karena ulahnya tadi. Dengan perlahan Kris berjalan mendekati Tao, dan Bruukk...

Mendorong tubuh Tao ketempat tidur,lalu menindihnya.

"Yah Gege, apa yang Gege lakukan, cepat menyingkir dari tubuh Tao" Protes Tao

"Not" Jawab Kris santai.

"Kau tahu Baby, ciuman dan pelukan darimu tadi belum cukup untuk mengganti tenaga Gege yang hilang. Dan Gege tahu apa yang bisa menggantinya" Tambah Kris sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah Tao. Dan dengan cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Tao.

"Gege lepas, Tao tidak ma...mmphhtt.." Dan teriakan protes Tao, menjadi pembuka kegiatan "Beri aku energi tambahan" Oleh Kris.

Selamat mengisi tenaga tuan Wu Yi Fan...

.

.

END

Apa ini? ya ampun gara-gara lihat kumpulan video KrisTao moment yang bikin senyum sendiri, jadi kepikiran cerita kayak gini.

Semoga pada suka ya.

And Last,

Review ne

YuniNJ


End file.
